


At My Side

by WaitingForTheDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, No Smut, Prayer, Protective Lucifer, References to Depression, Sam is sad, Underage - Freeform, at least it would be if they had sex, but they don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Sam didn't have a very nice day, so he prays to Lucifer so he can talk about it.Author: Garter





	At My Side

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other fics I need to update, but I thought of this, so here it is.

“Goodnight, Dean,” Sam called, shutting the door to his room. He walked over to the bed and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost midnight.

Sam climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over himself. His eyes began to sting, and he knew if he didn’t do something soon, he’d end up crying himself to sleep.

So he prayed.

Not to God, no. God never answered. In the thousands of times Sam had prayed to God, not once did He answer. But one time, out of desperation, Sam prayed to Satan. Then, he had gotten an answer. Now, he was the only one Sam prayed to.

“Lucifer,” Sam breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m sorry to bother you. But I don’t feel well. I need… I need someone to talk to. Please.” He opened his eyes when he heard the flapping of wings. Sam looked over and smiled.

The man stood beside Sam’s bed, smiling down at him. “You don’t ever need to think you’re bothering me,” Lucifer said before sitting next to Sam. “I’m always more than happy to see you, Sam.”

The way Lucifer said his name sent a chill down Sam’s spine. He moved over so Lucifer could lay down, too. “How long can you stay?” he asked.

“As long as you need me,” Lucifer replied, accepting the invitation into Sam’s bed. “Do you want to talk? Or just sleep?”

“Talk,” Sam said. “Can I tell you why I’m upset?”

“Of course.”

Sam nodded and took a deep breath. “Well, we were starting to learn about career paths in school.”

“That’s reasonable. You are a freshman, after all,” Lucifer said.

“Right,” Sam said. “And I was really interested in becoming a lawyer.”

“You’d make a great one,” Lucifer smiled.

“That’s what Dean said,” Sam nodded. “So I got home, and I told Dad. And…” He faltered.

Lucifer’s smile faded. “Your father,” he said. “Of course. He’s always causing you problems.”

Sam blinked back tears. “He said I’d never be good enough to be a lawyer,” he admitted quietly.

Lucifer hugged Sam. “Fuck him,” he said. “Your father’s a piece of shit, Sam. You need to stop caring what he thinks.”

“I try,” Sam said, letting a few tears fall, “but he’s my dad. I can’t. I care.”

“I should get my hands on him,” Lucifer growled. “He’ll never say shit like that again.”

“No, don’t,” Sam pleaded. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine.”

“Well, I’m fine.” Sam wiped at his eyes. “Or at least, I will be.”

“You’ll be a lawyer,” Lucifer told him. “If you want, that is. And you’ll be a great one. You’ll be like that dude in the video game you play sometimes.”

Sam laughed. “Phoenix Wright?” he asked.

“Sure, him,” Lucifer grinned. “I promise, Sam. What your father says doesn’t matter. You’re great enough to become anything you want to become. A lawyer, a doctor, a mechanic, a serial killer, a musician-”

“Serial killer?”

“If you want,” Lucifer shrugged. “It’s entirely up to you.” He kissed Sam’s forehead, causing the boy to blush.

“Thanks, Luce,” Sam said, leaning against the devil’s shoulder. He went silent, and soon his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

Lucifer stayed for a few minutes longer before disappearing, knowing he’d be back another night.


End file.
